


The Beach+Dracula Discovers Twilight

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [10]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: Dracula wanders the beach…And then he finds out about Twilight.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 29
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, when he was bored (usually when Jonathan was away), or when he was annoyed (usually at Jonathan, to be perfectly frank), Dracula turned himself into a wolf and went out prowling, mostly in the forests beyond the town they were not living in, or to the beach next to their home.

(They were living in a town called Springfield, for the second time in ten years. When Jonathan had announced the location of their next home, Dracula had demanded, "Why is there another place called Springfield?"

"There are quite a few of them," Jonathan had replied dryly, not looking up from his computer. "Thirty-three, to be exact."

"God bless the Americans and their lack of imagination."

"I think you count as an American by now, Dracula."

"I'm Romanian, and will be one for the rest of my existence, just like you will never, ever stop being English, my darling."

"Hmm," Jonathan hummed. Which meant he agreed, and how could he not? Jonathan was more English then the fucking _Queen_.)

He made sure to say in the shadows, of course, since humans had a tendency to…well, freak the fuck out when they saw an enormous black wolf moving towards them. Still, they were in a rather small and quiet town at the moment, so there was very rarely anyone wondering around the beach in the middle of the night. It was safe enough to walk, letting his paws caress the water, if he was ready to run into the shadows at a moment's notice.

At the moment he was wondering the beachside because of boredom instead of annoyance. Jonathan had left nearly two months earlier, to go to London (not London England, apparently there was a London in Canada, as well. Dracula doubted Jonathan would ever agree to return to England anytime soon, and he wasn't going to push that topic. Last time he did Jonathan had left for three weeks without informing him of where he was going), and Dracula was losing his mind. Nothing in the world was as interesting as Jonathan, as his wit and slow but clear intelligent, his absolute inability to be cowed by Dracula and the stubbornness that meant that he never could fully accept his love for Dracula, or Dracula's love for him. He was challenge, that never disappointed and never became easy.

And Jonathan was supposed to be back tomorrow night. He'd promised, and Jonathan, for all his faults, was reliable to a fault. Which was why Dracula was more then a little surprise to find his bride sitting on the sand, hands clutched together and leaning on his knees, looking out towards the horizon.

Dracula wined, nudging Jonathan with his snout. When Jonathan turned to look at him, there was a soft smile on his face, and he reached his hand up to scratch behind Dracula's wolf ears. Which oddly made Dracula sit on his hind legs and slip his tongue out.

"One day some human is going to see you and shoot you in the fucking head," Jonathan warned Dracula before collapsing on the ground.

Dracula smiled inwardly and came to lay down next to Jonathan, resting his head on his bride's stomach. He looked up at Jonathan, hoping he could convey his question with his eyes.

Apparently, he did, since Jonathan rubbed his snout and said, "I know I said I'd be back tomorrow."

Dracula nodded his big head.

Jonathan shrugged, and Dracula was quite sure he wouldn't get a response, but then Jonathan turned his head away and said, "It was a bit boring."

And if Dracula jumped forward and began licking Jonathan's face-well, who could truly blame him?


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula looked down at the sleeping form besides him. He'd woken up a bit earlier than normal, which meant that Jonathan was still asleep by his side instead of awake and getting ready for the night. He could lean down against the cushions, looking down at his husband. Jonathan was curled against his side, his arms hugging his own pillow. Dracula could see him through the dep darkness of their bedroom, his form completely relaxed in sleep.

Dracula smiled softly, placing a hand on Jonathan's hair, caressing it back from his forehead. The blue-eyed man blinked once, and then looked up, drowsy and confused from sleep.

"Good evening, darling," Dracula whispered, leaning down to kiss Jonathan's lips gently. Jonathan stilled for a moment, and then kissed him back, just as gently, slipping his hand around Dracula's neck.

When he pushed away, Jonathan narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you doing awake before me?"

Dracula smirked, settling back down on the bed, "Surprises happen."

"Yeah I should know," Jonathan replied, and slipped on top of Dracula, straddling his hips. His hair was messy and his eyes were still groggy from sleep.

"Stunning," Dracula whispered. "You're so beautiful, my love."

Jonathan didn't reply, not with words. He just placed his open palms on Dracula's chest and leaned down, kissing Dracula. This time, though, their kiss was not gentle nor sweet. It was hard, and rough. Jonathan allowed his fangs to drag over Dracula's lips, piercing them.

Dracula growled into Jonathan's mouth, accepting the unspoken challenge. He grasped Jonathan's T-shirt and slashed it with his fangs, exposing Jonathan's beautiful white skin.

 _If you want to play, darling,_ Dracula thought, caressing Jonathan's pink nipple. _We can play_.

He grabbed Jonathan's arm and threw him on the bed, looming over him instead.

For a moment he took the time to look his bride over. This beautiful creature that his and no one else's.

"Beautiful Jonathan," Dracula murmured. Then he slashed, opening Jonathan's chest. His lover gasped, his blood spilling out, and Dracula quickly slurped it up before Jonathan could heal. The taste of his lover on his mouth caused him to grow painfully hard immediately, and he bit at his own arm, offering it to Jonathan.

The vampire pulled Dracula's arm to his mouth and sucked in the blood, eyes staring right at Dracula the entire time. Dracula gasped, feeling Jonathan's dick growing hard and full against his own, and grinned when Jonathan began grinding their bodies together.

"Fuck me, Dracula," Jonathan demanded.

"Your wish is my command, love," Dracula purred, pulling Jonathan's boxers off. He caressed Jonathan's chest, catching the final drops of blood to slick his fingers before slipping one into Jonathan's tight ass.

Jonathan groaned, his head thrown backwards, exposing his long white neck. Dracula sighed in contentment, his digit becoming surrounded by overwhelming heat. He waited a moment, relishing in the feeling, before slipping two more fingers in.

"Fuck!" Jonathan gasped, clutching the sheets hard enough to tear.

Dracula grinned and quirked his fingers inside of Jonathan, knowing he hit the spot he'd been looking for when Jonathan yelled loud enough to make Dracula's ears ring (well, probably not, but it certainly felt that way). So he did it again, and again, hitting the spot two more times. Then he slipped his fingers out of Jonathan, but before Jonathan could complain, the fingers went back in, and back out again, pumping Jonathan's hole.

"I'm-" Jonathan gasped. "You better fuck me with your dick, you asshole, or I'm going to come on your fingers and then it's fucking over!"

Now that was a prospect that could not be tolerated. Dracula snapped his teeth in warningly, "Don't you dare."

"Then fuck me already," Jonathan grasped the back of Dracula's neck and pulled him over. "Now."

"Shh, I've got you, darling," Dracula soothed, freeing his dick from the underwear it had been trapped in and slowly pushing it into Jonathan. It was as if his dick was placed in a furnace, a tight and hot furnace made just for him. "Oh, fuck. You're so fucking tight, sweetheart, so perfect-"

"Move, move," Jonathan groaned, grinding down on Dracula's dick himself. He was shaking, his eyes blown out, looking up at Dracula. It was only when Dracula was fucking him that Jonathan looked at him with no reservations, with love and nothing more.

So Dracula moved, he pounded into Jonathan, over and over again, first slowly and then faster and faster, harsher and harsher. He flipped Jonathan over and grasped the bedpost, using it for leverage to pound deeper and deeper (and breaking it as he did so). He wanted to split Jonathan open on his dick, claim his body once again.

It only took a few minutes before he came, spilling inside of Jonathan just as Jonathan's own come painted the sheets underneath him. There. Good and claimed.

Dracula carefully slipped himself out of Jonathan, collapsing on the bed and smirking at the figure of the gasping vampire besides him.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good evening, it's evening."

"For us, it's morning."

"No, it's evening. Just because we function at night doesn't make it morning, fucking dumbass."

"Well then," Dracula curled himself around Jonathan, smirking at his stubborn and grumpy bride. "Good evening."


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan looked up from the book as the door opened, and looked at the clock. That was cutting it close, the sun should be up in an hour or so. A few seconds later, Dracula appeared in the living room, sighing, and walked over to the sofa where Jonathan sat. He allowed Dracula to pick his legs up from the sofa. Dracula collapsed down and placed Jonathan's on his lap.

"How was your night?" Jonathan stared at his feet as Dracula caressed his skin gently.

"Nothing much happened. I brought you back a doctor," Dracula took a bottle out of his coat and wiggled it in front of his face. "A rectal surgeon."

"Charming."

"Isn't it? Want some?"

"No, thank you," Jonathan grabbed the bottle and threw it behind him. "I already fed yesterday."

Dracula fed every night, at least once if not more. He enjoyed it, loved the screams of the frightened and dying humans, the taste of blood on his mouth.

Jonathan tried to feed at the most one every two or three nights. There was no way of feeding less, at least not without growing weak. And it was exhausting enough living for so long without growing weak as well.

"Hmm," Dracula smirked and leaned over, kissing Jonathan's forehead. Jonathan closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation of lips on his skin, keeping him safe and secure. "You still didn't need to throw it away, my love."

"I'll pick it up later," Jonathan threw the book on the coffee table (that was cathartic, he fucking hated that book) and wrapped his arms around Dracula's neck. He climbed into older vampire's lap and leaned in, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

He could feel Dracula smile against his lips as Dracula grabbed a handful of Jonathan's ass, squeezing it as he brought Jonathan closer to him.

"Good boy," Dracula whispered, running a hand up Jonathan's shirt. "There's my boy."

*

"What were you reading?" Dracula asked, caressing Jonathan's hair a few hours later.

Jonathan looked up from his position on Dracula's lap and replied, "It's called _Twilight_."

"Is it good?" Dracula started leaning towards the book where it lay on the coffee table. Jonathan felt panic as he watched the hand descend.

"No don’t!" Jonathan grabbed Dracula's hand and pulled it towards him.

Dracula's eyebrow went up, "No? Is it that bad?"

"Worse," Jonathan caressed Dracula's fingers. "It's a book about vampire."

"Ah."

They're gone through this before. Quite a few times. Dracula enjoyed following the trajectory of what humans thought about vampires. But this time…

This time if Dracula found out about what _Twilight_ had to think about vampires, he'd go find the author and kill her slowly. And that might bring a bit too much attention to them.

"My darling?" Dracula ran his fingers through Jonathan's hair. He sounded incredibly amused. "I'm going to read it-"

"Just…" Jonathan placed a hand on Dracula's mouth. "Promise not to get upset."

Dracula nodded, looking interested now.

"So, in _Twilight_ , vampires sparkle in the sun."

Dracula blinked at Jonathan for a moment and then pulled Jonathan's hand away and stood up, "Right. Get your things, darling, we're leaving. Where does this writer live?"

"No!" Jonathan rushed forward, tackling Dracula to the ground. "You promised not to get upset."

"I'm not upset," Dracula replied as Jonathan climbed on his chest to keep him in place. "I just need to kill her-is it a her?"

"Yes, it's a her."

"Well, I'm just going to kill her."

"Dracula…" Jonathan sighed in frustration.

"Don't you want to drink from her?" Dracula asked, encouragingly. "Don't you want to figure out what the fuck she was thinking?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "No killing famous people."

"But Jonathan-"

"We've been through this before with Obama-"

"I didn't kill him, I just fed from him."

"Just because I stopped you-"

"Well, you should have fed from him as well. Now that he's President-"

"No feeding from famous people!"

Dracula growled, "Sparkling in the sun, Jonathan? Sparkling in the sun!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, "You can survive the indignity."

"Can I?"

"Yes," Jonathan promised.

"Well, you'll help me survive it?" Dracula asked, running his fingers up Jonathan's spine. "I might need some incentives to stay in place."

"Dick," Jonathan said, hoping he didn't sound too fond, and ducked in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Twilight lovers, but I REALLY hate those books.

Jonathan woke up to the smell of a fire.

He jumped up out of bed, panic pulsating through him until he realized, half the way out of the bedroom, that what was burning was not Dracula, but paper.

Jonathan groaned, now more in exasperation then anything else, and stomped over to the backyard. And there he was: Dracula, a creature of legend used to terrify children in their beds, a monster so old he did not even remember his own childhood…Standing in front of a huge bonfire with an enormous pile of books by his side. The flames were licking the sky, framed by the sea in front of their home. It would have been intimidating if it wasn't so fucking _weird._

"What are you _doing_?" Jonathan demanded.

Dracula turned to look at Jonathan. If Jonathan hadn't known the vampire for so long, he probably would have pissed himself in fear at the look in his eyes. As it were, he was just slightly annoyed.

"Burning books," Dracula replied, immensely unhelpful.

"What the fuck! I didn't notice!"

"Don't be sarcastic."

Jonathan walked over to the pile of books and picked one up. After seeing the title, Jonathan raised his eyes to the sky and mumbled out a few curses before throwing the book back in the pile. He turned back to Dracula and said, "Why."

Dracula leaned down and picked up another one of the books, throwing it into the flames, "I went out and fed from a little teen girl."

"Aha."

"And you said I'm not allowed to eat the writer," Dracula picked up another book with one hand while caressing the shell of Jonathan's earlobe with the other. "Never let it be said I don’t listen to my husband."

"We're not-never mind," There was no point getting into that argument again. "Where did you get all these copies of _Twilight_?"

"Book stores, libraries, so on and so forth," Dracula replied. "It took me three nights."

Jonathan groaned, "Was it meant to be a surprise or something? Why didn’t you tell me?"

"You would have told me I was being silly."

"Well, that's fair," Jonathan mumbled as Dracula sat down on the sand and pulled him into his lap. He kept throwing books into the fire with one hand, the other wrapping around Jonathan's chest. "Does this make you feel better, though?"

"Only slightly, love," Dracula placed his chin on Jonathan's shoulder. "I still would feel better if you let me eat her."

"Why, so you can have her writing abilities? No, thank you," Jonathan tilted his head, giving Dracula's lips access to his neck. "Living with you is hard enough as it is."


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see this?!"

Jonathan yelped in surprise, jumping up from his seat on the couch to perch like a bird above it. He looked, eyes wide, to see what it was that surprised him so much.

It was Dracula. Slamming a book down on his lap with so much force that the poor book explode into hundreds of pages flying in the air, creating a wall between him and Dracula for half a moment before slowly gliding to the ground.

He looked up at Dracula, who's mouth was open, exposing his fangs. His eyes were red-and-black and he was fuming in anger.

The fuck. What the fuck had happened now?

"What the fuck Dracula?" Jonathan demanded, crawling down from the top of the couch and settling back on the cushions, picking up the cover of the destroyed book. _New Moon_ , the title proclaimed.

Jonathan was starting to regret the day he brought _Twilight_ into their house. He'd been curious, but he'd really should have known better.

"Vampires," Dracula sneered. "Killed by werewolves."

"Vampires that sparkle in the sun, remember? Not real vamp-" Jonathan stopped in the middle, his eyes widening. "Wait."

"What," Dracula snapped.

"Are…are there werewolves? Out there?"

Dracula gave Jonathan the kind of look that made him think that Dracula could not _believe_ that Jonathan was focusing on such a fucking unimportant part of this.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. They're probably all dead by now."

"Wait-" Jonathan grabbed Dracula's shoulders to make sure his attention stayed on him. "You met werewolves."

"Yes, Jonathan. I've met werewolves. I've also met witches. Now, about the fucking werewolves-"

"What! Stop. There are witches?" Jonathan felt a stirring of excitement. They weren't the only inhuman creatures in the world? All these centuries all alone, and all this time there were others-

"Oh, love," Dracula sighed deeply, looking at Jonathan softly enough to make him uncomfortable. "That was many, many centuries ago."

Jonathan could feel his dead heart stop.

"I wouldn't hold my breath waiting to meet one of them," Dracula sat down on the couch and draw Jonathan into his lap. He took hold of Jonathan's hands in his own and caressed them gently.

"Right," Jonathan mumbled and looked down at Dracula's chest. He didn't want to look at Dracula in the eye, it might make him cry.

"I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

Startled, Jonathan looked up to see Dracula watching him carefully. As though waiting for Jonathan to cry. Which, yeah. Was probably fair. He nodded and snuggled down on Dracula's chest, closing his eyes as the vampire began caressing his hair back.

"Is it really that bad, being just you and me, love?" Dracula whispered into his ear, nosing into the space between Jonathan's ear and throat.

Jonathan swallowed, burrowing deeper into the large chest. He could feel tears filling his eyes and had to force them back. It didn't do much, he knew, Dracula could smell them in the air. But it helped his dignity, "You just destroyed a book written for teenaged girls."

There was a moment of silence and then Dracula replied, "Werewolves can't defeat us, honey. I was once attacked by a pack of fifty of them in the tenth century. Killed all them and hung their heads from my rafters."

"Right."

"There isn't a werewolf out there that can kill you."

Jonathan pushed away from Dracula's chest, "That's not why I was excited at the idea-"

"Not fully," Dracula put his fingers on Jonathan's chest, spreading them to cover the place where his useless heart lay. "But it was part of it. An easy way out."

"I don't want to die. If I die, you'll be all alone."

Silence.

Shit.

Had he said that out loud?

Jonathan looked up at Dracula, but the black-haired man wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Jonathan's hands, his eyes wide with wonder. And then he pulled Jonathan back down and held him, hard.

"But if there's someone out there that can kill you, that's a chance to die. A death outside of your control, and you won't need to feel guilty for abandoning me."

Jonathan swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Also. I should have mentioned this before, but vampires can't survive on animal blood. I'm getting sick of this-"

"Jesus fuck," Jonathan groaned and hit the chest in front of him. "Just shut the fuck up about _Twilight_ already."

"I'm going to eat her-"

"No."

"One day-"

"No."

"We’ll see."

"No!"

"For my next birthday?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up!"


	6. Chapter 6

"It's because humans aren't scared of you anymore. That's why these books bother you so much."

Dracula frowned and looked up from the chess board, where he was trying to figure out if sacrificing his queen would win him Jonathan's king or not. It seemed that he'd spent too long pondering his next move and Jonathan had gotten bored. And as his husband was known to do, had started thinking.

"What was that?" He asked, caressing his queen. He decided to move it, just for the sake of doing something. Jonathan might wonder off if he doesn’t. He could finish the game by himself, of course. But what was the fun in that?

"The books," Jonathan repeated. He tilted his head, watching the chess board. "You hate it because it reminds you that humans aren't afraid of you anymore."

"Us," Dracula replied. Sometimes it felt as though Jonathan was trying to deny his own existence, and Dracula couldn't let him do that.

Jonathan twitched for a moment, but then nodded. "All right then. Us."

He looked at Dracula expectedly, and it became clear to Dracula that he was waiting for an answer to his initial statement. Dracula sighed deeply and replied, "What do you want me to say, love?"

"That I'm right?"

"You think it bothers me that humans don't fear me?" Dracula snorted. "I can always make them afraid of me again."

"Can you?"

Dracula glared, "Yes."

Jonathan looked at him intently, "But you don't."

"That doesn't mean I can't," Dracula sighed.

"But you care, still, about what humans think about you," Jonathan insisted. "You want them to be afraid, you enjoy that. But you're losing it. And that's why you hate these books."

"Jonathan-"

"Why don’t you? Make them afraid again?"

Dracula sighed deeply and abandoned the game. Clearly, Jonathan wasn't giving it his all, and if he didn't, there was no point for him to continue.

"Would you like me to?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Then why ask?" Dracula pushed himself up and walked over to Jonathan's chair, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why do you always have to know everything about what I think?"

"I just…" Jonathan looked down at the chess board. "What was it like? When humans believed in…creatures?"

"Hmm," Dracula cupped the back of Jonathan's neck with his hand. "It was magnificent."

Jonathan stiffened, "You enjoyed it when people were afraid of you?"

"Yes."

"Of course you did. What a stupid question to ask."

Dracula leaned down, kissing Jonathan softly, "Can't you imagine it? Standing above them, watching them cower and beg? Having everybody know that you're a God, and they are alive because of your mercy?"

"I don't think so," Jonathan mumbled, allowing Dracula to tilt his neck backwards. Dracula kissed him again, harsher this time, slipping his tongue in to lick all over the inside of Jonathan's mouth, tasting him.

"No?" Dracula pulled Jonathan up on the lapel of his shirt. Their noses brushed against each other's. "No. You wouldn’t, because you still want to be good, don’t you? I think you'll always want to be good."

Jonathan shuddered as Dracula bit into his neck, sucking in the blood. He felt the liquid go down his throat, scorching it with the most wonderful fire, and it kept going down, down his insides to his dick, making it grow hard and pulsing.

"I'll show you, one day," Dracula murmured, trailing his fingers down to Jonathan's crouch. "How it feels to be a Go-"

Jonathan pushed him away and glared at him, "Why do you say that? Are you planning on exposing us to the humans?"

"Of course not," Dracula snorted.

"Then why do you say-"

"Love, my love," Dracula reached for Jonathan again. "This world, it's rather like a circle. Everything that disappears comes back in the end. So right now- yes. They humans are not afraid of us and you're right. I'm not particularly pleased about that. But I can promise you this: the circle will turn again. And they'll once more bow down. And this time, you'll be standing by my side."


	7. Chapter 7

Why did he keep doing this to himself?

Dracula glared at the book. He'd managed to stay away from these fucking _books_ for nearly a year. A bit because he was sick of being furious at humans (he'd left a lot of teen girls laying around in more pieces then he found then), but mostly because he and Jonathan had spent quite a bit of time travelling Egypt. And investigating pyramids didn’t leave much time for reading terribly written books.

They were back in North America now, though. Canada, this time. A tiny little town in Prince Edward Island, a few hours drive away from Charlottetown. It was one of the most boring places Dracula and Jonathan had lived in, but Jonathan seemed to like it. He'd fed from a few (shock of all shocks) lawyers in Charlottetown, which seemed to calm him down. He'd probably be satisfied spending the nest ten years or so wondering over the differences between Egyptian and Canadian law.

Which was great, sure. Dracula loved watching his husband pouring over books, mumbling to himself. Looking happy and calm. He was still a bit rattled, if he was being honest with himself (which he very rarely was) at Jonathan's disappointment concerning the probable non-existence of other creatures. He supposed he'd managed to make himself forget the deep, deep seated self-hatred and need to die that never truly left his beloved, not even after all those years.

So watching him animated and making sure that there were things that Jonathan wanted to learn and see, that gave him a reason to still exist- it was good.

But it didn't help him. _He_ was still bored.

He managed to hold out for nearly four months in their new home. Gotten to know his neighbors and made sure the entire town was terrified of him and pissed their pants when he walked by.

Good times.

Now he was bored again.

Dracula picked the book up again and squinted at it. Should he?

"Please don’t."

Jonathan groaned from his position on the bed in front of Dracula. He was on his computer, watching some sort of True Crime documentary (his newest obsession, Dracula didn't really understand it. He too enjoyed hearing about humans' death, but the pleasure really wasn't the same if he wasn’t the one that had killed them), but was now pulling his earbuds off to glare at Dracula.

"But, my love, I'm bored," Dracula said idly, flipping the book up in the air. Jonathan's eyes followed it, looking pained. In his eyes, even bad books deserved respect.

He breathed out in relief when Dracula caught the book with the tips of his fingers again and placed it on the table. Which was so cute Dracula wanted to laugh.

"Then come watch a show with me," Jonathan patted the bed. "Or go out…and do something. Anything but read the third book. I don't need this in my life right now."

"Oh, my poor boy," Dracula smirked. "Am I making your life difficult?"

"Not in the past year or so," Jonathan replied, smiling softly, and Dracula found himself moving towards him without having consciously planned to. But when Jonathan looked at him like that, with his soft smile and blue-eyes, not going towards him was impossible.

It was like giving up a chance to be warmed by the sun.

So he sat down on the bed next to Jonathan, their sides touching, and listened to him explain what he was watching, and stayed there for the next three hours, fingers trailing over Jonathan's palm, half paying attention to the computer.

But later, once Jonathan fell asleep, he went back over to the book and picked it up.

He made another bonfire a few nights later. This time, when Jonathan found him in their backyard, burning books, he threw him in.

The pain was atrocious.

It was worth it.

*

"What was it that annoyed you so fucking much, this time?" Jonathan asked after Dracula had healed from the burns. They were in the bathroom, Dracula laying in the tub, eyes closed. He'd been enjoyed the warm water, allowing it to soothe his skin, when Jonathan had barged in and slammed the door behind him.

"It was just so, so badly written," Dracula mumbled, opening one eye to look at his Jonathan. His little sun was leaning against the opposite wall, hands folded in front of his chest. He looked furious, but Dracula could also see the amusement in his eyes. "Of all the well-written books that humans have written in the past few decades. And this! This is what the choose-"

"Oh, how the mighty Dracula fell," Jonathan rolled his eyes, starting to stirp of his clothes. "Who knew this would be what finally drove you crazy?"

"I went crazy after I read the Iliad for the first time, as well," Dracula replied, sitting up to give Jonathan room in the tub. "Such a bastardization of what happened there."

"What?" Jonathan startled, then shook his head. "You know what? I'm not even going there. Too tired."

And since he proceeded to suck Dracula's dick, the older vampire wasn't going to complain.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jonathan came into the living room, the first thing he saw was Dracula. Settled in the red sofa chair, a book in his lap. He was framed by the soft falling snow and forest outside of their home, and the moonlight beams caressed his skin. He was a dark stain on the virgin white landscape.

 _He's beautiful_ , Jonathan's inner voice let him know.

 _Shut up right now_ , Jonathan told it sternly.

If an inner voice could smirk, he was pretty sure his would at that moment. He really should have left, carefully step outside and make sure Dracula doesn't catch him staring at him. But…he couldn't. He couldn't leave, he wanted to stay and watch. See the minuet changes on Dracula's face as he flipped the pages, the way he snorted softly in disgust and sometimes caressed the book's cover a bit like he caresses Jonathan's cheek. Back and forth, back and forth.

_See? Beautiful._

_I thought I told you to shut up._

When had he started thinking that Dracula was beautiful? Jonathan leaned his head against the wall and kept on watching his...his…Shaking his head, Jonathan pushed the thought of what Dracula was to him out of his mind. Instead, he thought about how Dracula had jumped into a frozen lake with him a few days earlier, and how they spent hours exploring the bottom of the lake. Dracula had taken his hand the whole time. He hadn't let go for a moment.

And Jonathan hadn’t tried to push him away. When had that happened? At what point had he stopped caring about the monster Dracula truly was? He fed from children, from teenagers. He tortured humans when he was bored, he enjoyed swimming around in pools of blood. Pain was fun for him, inflicting it on other was nearly orgasmic.

And Jonathan didn't care anymore. He didn't see any of these things- Dracula knew better then to show Jonathan his worst sides. But he had known they exist from day one (well, Dracula had killed him…so his monstrosity had been rather hard to miss). He'd always known, it used to keep him up during the day. He used to want to escape, used to spend his time dead inside.

He did. Not. Care. Anymore.

Dracula flipped a page on the book, shuffling it a bit, so Jonathan could see the cover. It was the fourth _Twilight_ book. Oh fuck. Not this again.

*

He waited for another bonfire. He waited for an explosion of fury, maybe for Dracula to demand they travel for America to kill the writer (again. He was sick of that fight). He didn't get that.

What he got were a few quiet days, with Dracula moving around calmly and entirely silent. He touched Jonathan softly, caressing his skin as if he was made out of porcelain.

Jonathan didn't tell him that he found him reading the book. Sometimes it was better to quietly watch and wait. Dracula was a talker: Jonathan just had to wait.

It happened three nights later. They were laying in bed together, Jonathan almost asleep, yawning, when Dracula sighed and curled around Jonathan's back, holding him close. Jonathan chewed his lip. This was the time to speak.

"You know, I thought I was going to have to deal with another bonfire," He mumbled, turning around in Dracula's arms to look him in the eye. "So. Was it the pedophilia?"

"Hmm?" Dracula frowned.

"In the book," Jonathan clarified. "You always find one thing that drives you fucking crazy. Was it the pedophilia? Because whatever you try to say, falling in love with a baby and not being able to be away from her for more then a few hours is pedophilia-"

"Yes, that was quite…something," Dracula nodded, but he seemed pretty distracted. "I don't think I want to feed from her, my love. Those types of thoughts are truly not the sort I want in my head-"

"Dracula," Jonathan sat up, placing a hand on Dracula's chest. "What are you thinking about?"

The vampire frowned and caressed Jonathan's hand. He didn't reply.

"Dracu-"

"My love," Dracula whispered, sitting up. He cupped the back of Jonathan's neck and kissed him, softly and gently.

Jonathan swallowed, "Yes?"

"It was the dhampir," Dracula told him softly. "It doesn't work."

Blinking, Jonathan replied, "What doesn't work?"

"Vampires and humans cannot procreate," Dracula mumbled, pulling Jonathan into his chest (so that Jonathan couldn't see his face). "I tried. Can't be done."

 _I tried._ Jonathan clutched Dracula closer.

He'd wanted it.

What the fuck.


End file.
